An actuating drive of this type is known from DE 10 2007 054 769 A1. It comprises an actuator designed as an electric motor for generating drive forces and a toggle lever, which is connected to the actuating element by means of a first toggle lever joint. A force transmission arrangement is also provided, which connects the actuator to the toggle lever for the purpose of force transmission. An output-side output element of said force transmission arrangement is mounted pivotably on a support housing section of the actuating element, while the toggle lever is connected in an articulated manner to the output element by means of a second toggle lever joint.
With the known actuating element, the output element is formed by a segment-like toothed element, which can be pivoted about a pivot axis. When the toothed element is pivoted, the second toggle lever joint is moved out of a region which aligns with the movement direction of the actuating element. The toggle lever pivots and drives the actuating element thereby.
It has been shown that the deflection of the toggle lever in the region of the second toggle lever joint out of the movement direction of the actuating element results in transverse forces in the toggle lever, which the latter transmits to the actuating element via the first toggle lever joint. A transverse force load thus occurs in the actuating element, which leads to increased wear.